leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aledahal/Tomah, The Godbreaker
Tomah is a sturdy heavy hitter. Think Nautilus but without the slow attack animation. The idea for Tomah came shortly after Rengars announcement, which got me thinking about how many other animal-human hybrids might be out there. Tomah is like Rengar, but an Elephant. He is an Anti-mage bruiser / tank. Why this is is revealed in his background - but before we come to that, lets go through his abilities. Passive: Siegebreaker. Each of Tomah's autohits weakens structures, granting him 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 extra damage against it, and allies gain half that amount. This effect stacks up to five times and lasts for 4 seconds. Q: Trunk Tantrum. 8sec cd. Tomah swings his trunk in a short arc infront of him, instantly dealing 40 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 (+0.7 per bonus attack damage) to all enemies hit. The cooldown for this ability is reduced by 1 second for each ability that hits him. W: Deafening Bellow. 12sec cd. Tomah raises his trunk into the air and emits a sharp blast of sound, dealing 140 / 180 / 220 / 280 (+1.0 per ability power) magic damage to all surrounding enemies, silencing them for 1 second. Afterwards, Tomah gains 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 extra magic resistance for 4 seconds. E: Hammer Time. 10sec cd. Tomah charges to target location and brings down his mace with tremendous force, dealing 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 / 220 (+1.0 per bonus attack damage), plus an additional 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 / 25% of the targets max health to a single enemy if he is struck directly, and burrowing him into the ground, rendering him immune to all damage and prevents him from taking any action for 4 seconds. Surrounding enemies take only the flat damage and are dazed for 2 seconds, slowing their movement speed with 20%. Can not be removed by spells or items, and is not effected by tenacity. R: Earthquake. Tomah charges for 1 seconds, then brings down his foot like a sumo wrestler with such force that the earth itself quake. Enemies within 500 range take 280 / 350 / 400 (+1.0 per bonus attack damage) damage. If an enemy is locked down into the ground by Hammertime, he takes an additional 50% damage. Background: Coming from a distant land, Tomah was once his people's greatest warrior. As per tradition of his people, if a warrior is beaten in combat, you must break your tusks to forever show that someone bested you. Tomah's trunks remained, after almost a century of war. The leader of his people was a cruel being, that had ruled over them for thousands of years, and called himself Their God. He was the wielder of strange energies, with the power to alter matter and summon beings from this air. Tomah and the rest of his race were utterly unable to use this magic, so when their "God" hade come eons ago, they did not question his devinity. He ruled over them with an iron fist, and used their battle prowes to conquer and spread death. Once a peaceful race, they were now governed by war. Almost a century ago the god had a vision. A vision of his own demise at the hands of a single Olyphant. An Olyphant with black tusks. He knew exactly who it was. He wasted no time. He summoned the best of his loyal guards and sent them down to the smithy where Tomah's family recided, where they had forged weapons for their God for generations. When Tomah returned from yet another conquest he wasn't greeted with the loving cries of his family, but with the smell of burnt flesh. He rushed into the broken building and found his family thrown atop the blacksmiths pyre. Filled with an unprecedented rage, he massacared the remaining guards that had not yet left the scene, before he turned to the body of his beloved brother. His brother had always been shunned from society and branded an outcast due to a birth defect that rendered his tusks completely black. Now those tusks lay broken off beside him. Unable to control the rage that coursed through his veins, a rage that was felt by every member of his race, by everyone who had been wronged by their so-called "God", he gripped his own tusks, and ripped them clean of his face. Pain soared through him, but he ignored it. He took his brothers black ivory, and with the skills of his family he fastened them on his own stumps, with iron and heat. He took his signature Three Tones Hammer, and set off for the God Castle. Totally annihilating any and all resistance that came to stop him, he broke through the outer wall of the building, and continued onward. A crowd of civilians had gathered on the plaza in front of the Castle, and after several hours, the doors of the great balcony opened. There, on the very balcony where their God had so many times announced war and horrible new laws - There, on the balcony that was as synonym to the Dread Reign as the God himself, emerged Tomah, with a dead "God" in hand. Blood gushing from several deep wounds, the entire left ear ripped of, he emerged victorious with tusks black as night. Deafening cheers of joy and awe erupted from the people bellow as raised the body of the supposedly immortal deity, and they all started chanting "Godbreaker! Godbreaker!" The following years were the first of peace that his people had ever seen. But Tomah was a warrior, and did not do well in peacetime. Even though he was revered as his people's greatest warrior, their leader, and to some even their new god, he started to feel secluded from them. He didn't feel like this was his role. He had only known war his entire life, and that is where he belonged. One night, after almost a century of governing his people, he simply left. Taking nothing but his hammer and the armor on his body, he set out to yet again find a cause worth fighting for. After a long and exhausting journey, he chanced upon a young man who reminded him of the god he killed years ago. A man who had no eyes, but still somehow saw Tomah as clearly as the Olyphant saw him. This man told him about the fabrics of magic, and the state the world was in. He told him about the League Of Legends, where war was fought for the sake of peace. Tomah felt his heart swell for the first time in a long time. He asked the blind man to take him to this place, and he thought to himself that he had finally found a fight worth fighting, a fight worthy of his time. Category:Custom champions